


That was fucking amazing

by CutePinkPlushie



Category: Boys That Stream
Genre: Bottom Logan, Don't Like Don't Read, Drugs, First Time, First Time Bottoming, I also posted this on twitter, I love this ship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, It's short cause I'm bad, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Sam, Weed mention, they are so fucking high, they're both high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutePinkPlushie/pseuds/CutePinkPlushie
Summary: Sam and logan fuck on the couch
Relationships: 69Sam420 | Sam/Boofdelivery | Logan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	That was fucking amazing

Small groans and moans could be heard from upstairs. 

Logan is on Sam's lap, riding Sam as the taller man just looks at Logan’s dick bop up and down, his hands resting on Logan’s ass. Sam and Logan were fucking on the couch, both of them  _ pretty fucking high _ from having eaten a 700mg edible earlier

Sam chuckles a bit at the small needy noises Logan is making. Logan is so desperate, and Sam would let it keep going, would allow Logan to keep riding him slowly till completion but he’s getting pretty  _ fucking _ impatient. Logan is going fast but it’s not  _ fast enough _

Sam takes a hold of Logan's hips and starts thrusting up into the smaller man. no warning. and he’s uneven at first, he’s a bit uneven and sloppy but then,  _ but then _ , he gets that  _ rhythm _ . that fast rhythm that he’s used to that comes like an instinct from the amount of time he's had sex and he starts roughly thrusting up into Logan.

Poor Logan who grabs onto his shoulders for support. Poor Logan who’s never had anal before and has only ever sucked dick. Poor Logan who already has tears in his eyes.

Speaking about Logan, the brunette lets out a loud moan all of a sudden. Sam had been unevenly thrusting up, and he immediately assumed he hit the other’s prostate.  _ Bingo _ . 

He stops only to change the position they were in a bit, ignoring the whine Logan lets out. Poor Logan doesn’t know what's coming.

Sam starts thrusting up again and the moan that escapes Logan’s mouth is so  _ fucking _ pretty. Sam keeps going, keeps making Logan make those pretty little noises for him. The boy himself is so pretty, so good for him. 

It doesn’t take long for Logan to cum. The hold he has on Sam’s shoulders tightens enough to leave marks and he cums all over both of their stomachs. Sam was pretty close too, and the tightening and untightening of Logan’s hole is all it takes for him to finally cum inside of Logan. His thrusts becoming sloppy and coming to a full stop as he feels Logan’s hole practically milk him for all his cum. 

The two stay there for a while, heavily breathing, and after a while Sam pulls out of Logan. Logan who whines at the loss of contact and whose eyes are getting heavier than normal, his eyelids almost all the way down. 

“Did you like that Logan?”

“That was  _ fucking amazing. _ “

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking love this ship. Sorry if it was too short im JUST starting to write smut and im not that good


End file.
